


Чужая душа - потемки

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дом Савады, как обычно, гостеприимен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужая душа - потемки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Сладкую Битву в соавторстве с Цириллой и Синфиком.

\- Цу-кун, ты почему не сказал, что твои друзья приезжают? - спросила Нана. - Теперь у меня не хватает продуктов, чтобы всех накормить. Не сходите в магазин?  
\- Какие друзья? - осторожно спросил Цуна, предчувствуя недоброе.  
\- Ну как же, - беззаботно ответила Нана, - Занзас-кун, Сквало-кун, Бельфегор-кун… ой, Цу-кун, ты почему такой бледный? Что-то не так?

Не так было все, начиная с нечищеных сапог Леви прямо у порога и заканчивая тем, что теперь ночью Цуна не рискнул бы спуститься в ванную даже под страхом разрыва мочевого пузыря - потому что именно на первом этаже находились гостевые спальни.  
Жить в одном доме с Варией было опасным, трудным и очень нервным занятием. Цуна еще мог привыкнуть к тому, что просыпается в пять утра не по будильнику, а от ора: "Убери свои руки от моих волос!" И к тому, что кто-то забывал по всему дому оттеночные шампуни и блески для губ, и это была явно не Кеко-тян. И к тому, что некоторые диваны и подушки к вечеру оказывались распотрошенными. И к тому, что короткое замыкание происходило в доме не менее, чем дважды в день. И даже к тому, что он не мог больше с уверенностью сказать, оставлял ли в кошельке именно столько денег, или их все-таки было в два раза больше еще час назад. Не говоря уже о том, что в сортах мяса он теперь разбирался не хуже профессионального повара.  
Во всей этой истории был один плюс: Вария не издевалась над Цуной. Его, однако, перечеркивал жирный минус: они не издевались над Цуной, видимо, только потому, что это право полностью и безраздельно принадлежало Занзасу.

\- Как спалось, Савада? - спрашивал он по утрам, пока не слышит Нана. - У тебя же кровать мягкая? Удобная? Сухая?  
\- Хороших снов, Савада, - говорил он вечером. - Пусть тебе приснится что-нибудь прекрасное. Например, я.  
Цуна, конечно, понимал, что эти вечерние пожелания, конечно, связаны с утренними вопросами. Увидь Цуна Занзаса во сне, он не знал, что сделал бы от страха, может, и кровать бы испортил. С этой точки зрения его пятичасовые пробуждения от криков про волосы были даже кстати.  
Время от времени Занзас любил зайти к Цуне в комнату и сделать что-нибудь неприличное. Один раз он задушевно спросил, как у Цуны складываются отношения с Кеко-тян и не менее задушевно пихнул ему в нагрудный карман пачку презервативов. Презервативы почему-то были особо прочные и со смазкой, но Цуна решил, что Занзас, наверное, очень обстоятельный человек и любит все надежное, включая надежные планы.  
В другой раз Занзас притащил ему два журнала, сказал, что это старые, и ему самому больше не пригодятся, а вот Саваде могут и понадобиться, кстати, какие там женщины ему больше нравятся - смуглые, светлые, блондинки, брюнетки, рыжие? Занзас открывал журнал на очередном развороте (не все из них сияли чистотой) и тыкал Цуне в лицо чьими-то сиськами.  
\- Ну, нравится? - Цуне очень хотелось провалиться куда-нибудь под землю, но ему неловко было отвечать "нет".  
Занзас, почему-то после каждого его согласного кивка становился все мрачнее и мрачнее. Цуна решил, что тот, наверное, хотел услышать хоть какое-то вменяемое мнение. Но не листать же теперь порножурналы при свете ночника, еще и мама зайдет.  
А еще однажды Занзас выудил у Цуны среди белья чей-то оранжевый лифчик, от одного вида которого Цуна залился краской. Он глубоко подозревал, что бюстгальтер принадлежит Луссурии, а принес его сюда Маммон по просьбе Занзаса же, но выслушать получасовую лекцию на итальянском матерном о собственном отвратительном вкусе ему все равно пришлось.

Занзас был бесчеловечен, как сотня варваров.  
\- Сквало-сан! - Цуна постучался в дверь спальной капитана Варии, но ответа не получил. - Сквало-сан! - настойчиво повторил он, пугаясь собственной смелости. - Вас зовут обедать!  
\- Пошел к черту!!! - рявкнули из-за двери. - Подавись своим обедом, Савада!  
Белый, как мел, Цуна вернулся в столовую.  
\- Что, не идет? - глумливо спросил Занзас, всем видом как бы намекая, что Цуна даже никчемнее, чем он думал раньше, даже мусора вот не может позвать.  
Занзас поднялся из-за стола и пропал на пару минут, а вернулся уже таща за собой Сквало, помятого, в синяках, кое-где порванной форме и со сломанной расческой, торчащей из колтуна волос. Занзас усадил Сквало за стол, назидательно произнеся:  
\- Вот что бывает с теми, кто не слушается.  
Сквало в ответ пробурчал что-то неразборчивое.  
\- Учись, Савада, - обратился Занзас уже к Цуне.  
Цуне, должно быть, полагалось сейчас поразмышлять о неэффективном руководстве и собственной бесполезности, но, глядя на Сквало, он только и мог, что думать: "Это ужасно!"

Занзас слушал ужасную, непристойную музыку и, конечно, тоже с намеком. "…sexy back. Some motherfuckers don't know how to act!" - орал музыкальный центр, Цуна пытался прокрасться мимо гостиной к себе наверх, чтобы не оказаться замеченным, но, как и всякий сосунок, не преуспел.  
\- Слышишь, Савада? Прямо как про тебя, - заухмылялся Занзас, выглянув из дверного проема, и сделал какое-то неопределенное движение руками.  
Чтобы не подвергаться дальнейшим унижениям, Цуна мужественно соврал:  
\- А я н-не п-понимаю. У меня в школе п-по английскому п-пять баллов за тест. Из ста! - решительно добавил он.  
Лицо Занзаса выразило странную эмоцию: смесь разочарования и презрения, а потом он спросил:  
\- Слушай, Савада, а хочешь, я помогу тебе с уроками?  
\- Не-е-ет! - возопил Цуна, бросился наверх и заперся у себя в комнате.

Еще Занзас очень странно одевался. Сначала, правда, Цуна думал, что в Варии только Луссурия - любитель перьев, мертвых существ и эксгибиционизма, то вскоре понял, как же глубоко он ошибался. К концу недели, заявив, что он на отдыхе, Занзас сменил варийскую форму на обтягивающие брюки, рубашку с голой грудью и боа из мертвых енотов. Этот вид шокировал Цуну, старающегося благопристойно повязывать галстук даже по выходным - требованиям семьи надо было соответствовать, - но еще больший ужас у него вызвал один из этих мертвых енотов, обнаружившийся как-то у него в кровати.  
Цуна пошел возвращать труп владельцу, собрав в кулак последние силы. По дороге он размышлял, как бы намекнуть Занзасу, что в этом доме ему не рады. Или даже не намекнуть, а решительно объявить. Так и сказать: да, Занзас, все, вон отсюда!  
План провалился с треском. Уже через пять минут, рыдая во весь голос, покрывая стены комнаты Занзаса ударами лба и заикаясь на каждой букве, Цуна умолял его удалиться в Италию, по возможности скорее, если это, конечно, удобно, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста.  
Занзас смотрел в ответ как-то обиженно.  
\- Нет, - сказал он.  
\- Ну тогда, - шмыгнул носом Цуна, - если ты собираешься остаться здесь, соблюдай хоть вид благопристойности!  
Он дошел до последней границы отчаяния, заботясь не только о собственном психическом здоровье, но и о душе своей мамочки, и даже о репутации самого Занзаса. Занзас его усердия, похоже, не оценил:  
\- Да плевать мне на твою блядопристойность, Савада! - взорвался он и рванул свое боа так, что еноты разлетелись по всей комнате. - Я торчу в этом клоповнике уже гребаные две недели! Жру какую-то хрень, виски ставить некуда, посуду бить нельзя! Не матерюсь в присутствии твоей мамаши! Еще никого не убил! Слушаю какую-то дрянь! Провоцирую тебя, понимаешь! А ты, жопоголовый мудак, так ни разу и не ответил на все мои ухаживания!  
\- Ой, - только и смог ответить на эту пламенную речь Цуна.  
\- Так что теперь, Савада, мы поступим по-моему. Я кидаю тебя на плечо, - тут земля ушла у Цуны из-под ног, - и тащу в свою пещеру!

Цуна болтался за чужим плечом и грустно смотрел на удаляющийся родной, милый дом. Кажется, оставалось только смириться с тем, что какие-то вещи в этой жизни не доступны его пониманию. Например, учебник по английскому, теория эффективного менеджмента и таинственная и мрачная душа Занзаса.


End file.
